Sombras's sorrow
by Prince-of-the-black
Summary: this is a story of how I think Sombra became how he is.
1. Chapter 1

It is amazing how some pony could teach such love to one individual. How the warm embrace of a single pony can warm the heart of the ones closest. Of course there is always a equilibrium. The cold to combat the warmth. The sorrow to the joy. The cold cruel stare of disapproval. The malice to even out the kindness. Sombra had know of this simple rule his entire life.

Sombra had been born of the bloodlines of a Cruel king and a kind and loving slave mare. King Osirus was a beautiful white unicorn. A tall handsome stallion whose snow white fur and golden blond main shown like sparkling snow radiated by the suns rays. Osirus had the potential for greatness. Talented in magic from birth he became powerful enough to stand mane to hoof with Celestia. But in his heart he was a cruel and despicable. Osirus carried a bloodlust that could never be satisfied. Osirus was always at the front line of any war. Always covered in the crimson carnage of the wars he had started. Just to simply kill another living being.

The slave mare was never given a name. Osirus had bought her as a concubine. Nothing more than an object of pleasure for the evil king. She was thank full everyday for that misery. Out of the horrible sessions with the sadistic Osirus she had been given a wonderful gift. A small premature Unicorn. She had named hi Sombra meaning shadows. She chose to name him after his birth. She had crawled away into the dark to bring her child into this world. Sombra had been brought into the world in a dark dungeon completely secluded from the night sky. His mother had loved the night, and she longed to walk the earth as a free mare. She wanted to give her son a life of love and kindness.

Sombra meaning shadow fit the filly in both his environment, and appearance. Sombra was born with a pure black coat of fur with a mane of flowing hair that resembled black fire. He looked so much like his mother same eyes, fur and main color and body structure. Sombra had been born extremely premature. He would never grow to full size. His horn curved into a blade like form, and his teeth. Sharp fangs jutted out into a fierce demon like snarl. Of his appearance one would expect him to take after his father. It could not be further from the truth. In his early years Sombra was kind, loving, and empathetic. That is until later in his life.

His mother had done her best to hide Sombra from his father. She had went to great extent to conceal her precious foals existance. She had paid off many of the servants however she could. Until Osirus decided to follow her to the hiding place where she hid Sombra for so many years. Osirus had followed the mare into the woods. Past the winding trees and screaming of the surrounding wildlife. The mare unknowingly lead the monster into the security of the fillies cradle that the mare had carved out of a giant oak tree. She cooed the young stallion as he giggled and screamed in delight.

"So, this is the treasure that you have been hiding from me." Osirus snarled. Using his magic to throw the mare into the nearest tree. The mare cried in pain as her ribs shattered from the force of the impact. She laid on the ground crying, and begging the white stallion to leave her little pony alone. He grinned sadistically showing off his own pair of fangs.

"Why? Is this bastard of a foal not mine?!" Osirus snickered as he levitated the foal to eye level with him. "I believe I will enjoy taking his worthless life."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The mother mare screamed out. The sound of his mothers pain brought out something inside the young one. His horn began to glow red as his body transformed into a intangible black mist. The fillies eyes could be seen glowing a pale white-green color with a streak of neon purple lights. The young Sombra began to act out of instinct of his powers. The black mist began to swirl and expand. Suddenly it had gone from a small black cloud to a ravenous fog of macabre fears and horrors. The mist suddenly without warning shot into the nostrils and gaping mouth of Osirus.

Osirus began to visualize the extent of his child's power. Horrifying visions of death and slaughter. His own death. Osirus's legs began to tremble, but his heart slowed to an almost complete stop.

After a few minutes Sombra released his father from his powers hold. Sombra began to solidify into his small vulnerable state crying and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Osirus merely laid on the forests cold wet ground. Slowly catching his breath, but he was no longer scared. He was overjoyed. His son had so much power. If he could control the miserable waste of life he could be the most powerful King. He would even be able to out match the bothersome Luna and Celestia. He used his magic to pick up Sombra and his mother. In an instant he teleported them into the crystal kingdoms halls. Demanding that his servants save the mare and his son. He would need both of them alive. At least the filly could grow old enough for his plans to ensure his supremacy over the princesses. The mare would live for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Years had passed and Sombra had grown into a small and young stallion. Barely a few years after the incident of Sombra nearly killing his father. Osirus had kept his distance since then and decided against interfering with the foal and his mother. He feared his son, but curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he wanted to see the extent of Sombras power. Sombra had begun to talk the previous year. The young foal learned fast. After his first word he began to speak full sentences.

"Mom, why does dad avoid me?" Sombra asked. His voice laced with sadness. For as long as he could remember Sombra only wanted his fathers approval and love.

"It's not in him to love." His mother responded. It was true. The last few years were lonely and sad for the mother and the foal. Even as a prince Sombra lived with the peasants that dwelled in the slums of the crystal kingdom. Living off the scraps of his cruel father. But Sombra couldn't be happier. He happily skipped across the streets of the crystal kingdom. Shouting hellos and good mornings to all the shop keepers and workers. They happily responded with waves of their hooves and cheerful smiles.

"Hello Prince Sombra!" Said the baker. Sombra smiled and ran over to see his friend. As soon as he reached the window the baker gave him a bag of bread. Sombra thanked him and ran off smiling as he sprinted to his mother. Sombra stopped in front of the small shack and used his magic to open the door. The door slowly opened with an eerie screech.

"Mom are you okay?" Sombra asked. The room was dark and whatever light that slipped through the cracks in the windows seemed to be absorbed by the dark.

"Sombra, my little shadow." She smiled " Are you okay?" She asked. Ignoring the sickness that plagued her. Each moment she grew weaker, and closer to death.

"Mommy? Are you getting any better?" Sombra asked. His eyes on the verge of tears. "I brought you some bread." He levitated one of the loafs of bread to his mothers mouth. She weakly chewed the bread. While she ate Sombra levitated water for her to sip. She struggled to lift her head high enough for her lips to reach the water. Sombra helped her, and after Sombra's mother had had her fill Sombra helped himself and saved the leftovers for later. Over the course of the last few years Sombra's mother had grown ill, and she slowly grew weaker as each day passed. There was no know cure to the mysterious illness. The realization of his mothers potential death had struck Sombra hard. He tried not to show how much it hurt him. It would only hurt her. His mother had told him one night that she wanted him to live happy after her passing.

"Mom, what will happen when...you know? What will happen to you?" Sombra asked.

"I'll be going to a better place. Somewhere beautiful and perfect." She weakly smiled.

Sombra burst into tears. Sobbing, not even bothering to try to conceal his sadness. With what little strength she had left, she nuzzled her head against his.

"Don't cry little shadow. Just know that whatever happens that mommy loves you." She kissed his head.

Suddenly her eyes went dark and distant. Her head fell softly to the floor. Her body still and growing cold. Sombra starred in shock at the sudden loss of his mother. He couldn't take the loss. He wouldn't.

"MOMMY!" He screamed. "Mommy...don't...leave...me." He sobbed. His black fur glistened as the singular stream of light from the window reflected off the fresh hot tears that streamed endlessly from his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

One week had past since the death of Sombra's mother. It was a small simple ceremony. Sombra's closest friends had attended. The baker had provided food, the dress maker had fashioned a beautiful white dress for the mare. Her dark mane and fur complemented the white dress to such an extent it looked like snow had fallen perfectly on her cold body. Osirus had shown his face at the funeral long enough to scoff at the coffin and tell Sombra.

"It took her long enough."

Sombra glared at him with such hatred it reminded Osirus of the night in the woods. For a second his eyes widened in fear. But in almost the same instant they were cold and hateful once again. Osirus smirked at the tiny foal, and walked away to the carriage that would take him back to his throne in the crystal kingdom.

Sombra returned to the morning of his departed mother. He sobbed as his mother's body was lowered into the ground. As each shovel full of dirt was dumped onto the casket Sobmra's cries became louder and harder. Ponys came and gave their condolences, but none of it helped. Sombra had never felt so alone in his life. The one pony. The only thing he held so close to his heart was taken from him. He hated it. He didn't want to lose anything. Or anyone. Sombra felt so much all at once. He felt anger. He felt sorrow. He felt an horrifying urge to control. Control over everything. He didn't understand why. But he wanted to own everything, and everyone.

Of course! If he owned them they couldn't leave him. He could keep them safe. Keep them close.

"No...Mom wouldn't want that." He reminded himself. She hated being a slave. The loss of freedom, the cruel abusive master, and the loss of status. To be looked at as less of a being. Whatever had such a hold on his heart had passed. Instead he returned to crying.

"That look, I know it well."

Sombra turned his head slowly to come face to face with a mare with dark blue fur and a star speckled flowing mane of night.

"Princess Luna." Sombra whispered. She nodded her head in agreement.

"You were thinking cruel thoughts." Luna said. Sombra lowered his head in shame. Luna smiled . "It's fine child. As one walks the same path I assure you it is not pleasant. Try to suppress those thoughts. Ones with immense power cannot let our emotions run wild. Then the innocent will suffer."

"I mean no disrespect Lady Luna, but why are you here?" Sombra asked. Luna lowered her head as if to figure it out herself.

"We do not know. Maybe we felt sorrow for thou. Something compelled us to come." She lowered her head to meet Sombra's eyes. "Perhaps we felt a fellow soul of darkness in need of comfort." She turned and walked off using her magic to teleport away in a cloud of blue and black.

While Luna's visit had been short it had done wonders for Sombra. He no longer felt the cruelness he had before. Sombra realized that his mother's death would be hard on him. But he could learn to live by himself. But he would morn for a little while longer. Sombra's horn began to glow red as letters appeared in the stone. His mother needed a name. Although it was unorthodox he would name his mother. "Mater" meaning "Mother" in Latin, appeared on the stone. He smiled as tears flowed from his eyes. He stood at the foot of his mothers headstone as he hung his head in silence.

Osirus stood out of sight. He cursed Luna. She had set him back months. The curse he put on Sombra's mother had taken too long to work. Osirus had lost valuable time trying to break his son. He thought that the death of his mother would be enough to push his son at least a little further down the path of cruelty.

"No matter." Osirus whispered. "If I have to I will break him myself."


End file.
